Naruto: Vacation in Rome!
by Rorii
Summary: Summery inside! Naruto characters go to Rome!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story. Do I have to say I don't own Rome, to? Hmm...

**Summery:**

Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Sasuke are going to Rome! What adventures and surprises await? Maybe even romance. Main pairings are SasuNaru and LeeSaku, although there are other minor parings later. Rated T for language, and may change later.SasuNaru is YAOI so if you don't like boyXboy don't read. Also, there may be some teasing of characters. Don't be offended by it.

* * *

"I WON!!!" Naruto's joyous cry could be heard for miles around. It was impossible not to note the enthusiasm in his voice. He couldn't wait until his friends got here! And, luck seemed to be with Naruto today, for he heard them running up the stairs to his apartment. 

"What's with all the excitement?" Sakura Haruno, who lived a floor below him asked. Right behind her was her boyfriend, Rock Lee who was renting the apartment for them.

"Naruto! What thing has happened to make you so youthful?" He was grinning but stepped, or rather skipped, to the side to let Sasuke Uchiha in.

"Hn. He probably just won some free ramen." Despite the fact Sasuke only lived next to him, he was the last to show up. _'Lazy bastard,'_ thought Naruto.

"Teme! For your information, I just won four plane tickets to... Rome! And that means I get to choose who goes with me!" Naruto smiled and sat down on the couch.

"I would be honoured if you'd allow me and Sakura-chan to accompany you! It would mean a lot to us." Lee's voice begged pleadingly.

"Yeah! Can you take us Naruto?" Sakura's voice chimed in.

"Of course! All of you can come, even the bastard over there! We could use a break of dealing with Tsunade." Naruto knew as well as the others that Tsunade would be nagging them for their rent money soon, considering she owned the building.

Sakura and Lee cheered while Sasuke remained silent. He had to remain his usual calm self, even if he was grinning on the inside.

"So, when are we leaving? I bet you forgot to check and make sure they weren't expired." Sasuke rolled his eyes. It would be just like Naruto. After all, he keeps his ramen in the cupboards for over a month, so that ramen could be old.

"I did too check! But, well..." Naruto paused then continued. "We'll have to leave tomorrow or they will be expired. So, everyone go back to your rooms and pack!"

Sasuke was the last one to leave. "Hn. Rome is suppose to be a place for romance. Just what I want. More _girls_ hanging over me." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Maybe for once I'll get to meet some! Well, actual, if you want this trip is the perfect time for us to bond!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he coughed. "Don't say it like that! It sounds to... couple-y." He tried to conceal the tiny hint of blush on his cheeks.

However, for once in his life, Naruto was observant. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Sas -UKE!" Naruto grinned then playfully shoved him out the door. "To bad for you! See ya tomorrow!"

Sasuke stood outside the door like an idiot, frozen in shock. Where had THAT come from? Shaking his head, he turned around and walked to the door next to Naruto's. _'Actually, he's right, I wouldn't mind it...'_ Cutting off the thought by banging his head of the wall wasn't a smart idea. Damn his stupid brain, thinking on it's own. He continued cursing as people passing his room stopped in confusion. They didn't stop for long, otherwise they knew he'd come out and tell them off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

**A/N: **

Well? How was it? This is only the prologue, Chapter 1 is a lot longer. I'm about 1/2 way done. Read and Review! Hope you liked it! I don't know much about Rome, so I'll have to do some more research later. Please no flames about the pairings!

**Naruto:** I'll give you a cookie if you review! Please?

**Sasuke:** Hn. Why do I have to say this?Anyways, Rorii would like you all to know other characters will be comming in later.Some in Rome, and one or two on the plane.


	2. Chapter 1: Driving and Naruto: Bad idea

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto nor it's characters.

**Note: **

This chapter will probably be boring, but I just wanted to get it out of the way. Also, Orochimaru will not be in this fic but the Akatsuki will. Gotta have some excitement, right?

Thanks to

Teh-Kawaii-Emo (SaiTen? Maybe XD ),

Simply Manialoll, eztli,

and blackgato1 (Your probably right about paris. I just heard so many romance stories about Rome and I'm sick of Paris romance)

for reviewing!

* * *

Naruto had indeed heard his alarm clock. Oh yes, he'd heard it... About twenty fucking times! And of course, Naruto was being stubborn and refusing to get out of bed while insisting he could reach the night stand and hit the 'snooze' button. 

"Idiot. Ever hear of sitting up and reaching for it?" Sasuke had known Naruto would probably make them late, so he'd let himself in and shut off the alarm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever teme. I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll be out in a sec!" Naruto clearly wasn't a morning person, for his brain hadn't registered the fact Sasuke hadn't left yet. Starting to lift his shirt off in front of the Uchiha is proof enough he wasn't awake yet.

"D-Dobe..." Was all Sasuke could mutter. Naruto had a very nice chest and was quite tanned... He blushed, shook the thought away and walked out.

Naruto grinned and shrugged while continuing to get dressed. He'd never understand Sasuke.

Putting on his favorite black T-shirt with the orange swirl and a pair of orange sweat pants, he shuffled into the tiny bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn't need a shower, he'd taken one last night. Locking the door behind him, he tagged a sticky note to the door for Tsunade. Once he got outside, everyone was already in Sasuke's van, waiting for him. He tossed his suit case in the back then hoped in.

"So, let's go! This is going to be awesome! I can hardly wait! How far is the airport?" Naruto's voice bounced off the walls in the van.

"Naruto! Shut it! It's too early for loud noises. It's only an hour away to the airport, so try and stay quiet." Sakura rolled her eyes as the excited boy just kept grinning.

Five minutes passed. Lee, who was driving despite Sasuke's reluctance to give him the keys, wondered how long this would last. He should have known that would jynx it. Naruto was bound to snap sooner or later. Only, everyone wished it had been later.

"How much longer!" Naruto's whinny voice was more annoying than anyone's should be this early.

"We just left, dobe. Calm down or I'll find a different way to shut you up." Sasuke was referring to the duck tape under the seat, but Naruto had other ideas.

"What, your gonna kiss me? Ew! I'll get the Bastard Virus!" Naruto scrunched up his face in mock disgust and giggled.

Sasuke closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself down. "Who'd ever want to kiss YOU?"

Naruto pouted and sulked. Sasuke, although he felt a bit sorry, was glad the comment had made him shut up for another 25 minutes. The peace was once again broken by Naruto.

"I'm bored! Sasuke, play 'I Spy' with me!"

"...No."

"Please!"

"No. Leave me alone."

"Aww, teme! Please! It will shut me up!"

Sasuke sighed and considered. Lee had his eyes on the road and looked like he had headache. Which wouldn't be good, because if he passed out, he might crash Sasuke's precious van. Sakura had an expression that clearly read 'I'm about to chuck Naruto out of the car.' Sasuke simply could not allow his pink haired friend to do that to his Naruto. Wait... Since when was Naruto his?

"...Fine. But no talking too loud or talking non-stop."

"Yay! I'm gonna beat you, dattebayo! Let's see... I spy something... Gray!"

Sighing, Sasuke guessed the road. This was going to be a very long ride...

Sasuke had been right. After about fifteen minutes, he was ready to kill. Not Naruto, no, it wasn't his fault. He'd kill the person who had been mentally disabled enough to invent I spy. And if he so happen to already be dead, he'd dig up his grave and tear him to shreds.

"Enough! Naruto, shut it!" Sasuke let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"But... But..." Naruto couldn't find the words to argue back, so he just found a new game which proved to be quite entertaining. Stare at Sasuke until he catches you, then turn around and pretend you weren't looking.

This went on for a whole ten minutes with Sasuke trying to ignore him before he blurted out, "Naruto, if I'm so damned fascinating to you, take a picture!" His eye twitched twice. This was not his day.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and managed to stay quiet the last five minutes, to everyone's surprise. He occupied himself with thoughts of Rome, such as where they'd go ,what they'd do, who they'd meet...

"We're here!" Lee jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for Sakura. Grinning, he grabbed both their bags and walk inside.

"Hey! This place is huge!" Naruto looked around in awe at the airport.

"You've never been to one before?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. Not in my life. Too poor, you know that, teme!"

"Hn. Whatever, let's get checked in."

It didn't take them long to get checked in and that's when the chaos started. Naruto was walking around, screaming things out to Sasuke. Sasuke was embarrassed, but wouldn't show it. Sasuke, Lee and Sakura followed quietly, trying to tell him to shut up.

"No! Oh, look! It's a mini pirate ship! Let's go see it!" Naruto bounded over to the kiddy pirate ship.

"Naruto! That's for little kids! Get off!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto ignored him and continued to jump up and down and play with the little kids. What a scene they were making! For an 19-year-old, one would think Naruto would be more mature...

'Flight 202, going to Rome, please heard to the terminal building. The flight will be leaving shortly.' The announcement alerted Naruto and he got off and skipped happily towards the terminal.

Once they'd showed their boarding passes to the workers, they walked down the long hallway to the plane. Naruto had never been more excited in his life! This would be his first plane ride. He saw someone with spiky hair that reminded Naruto of a pineapple. He smiled, jumped on the plane and made Sasuke sit next to him. Before long, all four of them were sound asleep as the plane had just gone down the runway and started into the air.

* * *

**A/N: **

Like it? Bad? Boring? Cookies to anyone who reviews and guesses who the pineapple head is.Also, things will get better, I promise!**  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Hotel Alimandi Vaticano

**Disclaimer:**

Do you honestly think that I own Naruto? If you do, you might want therapy.

**Note:**

I was planning to make them start their day in Rome in this chapter, but I decided to make you all wait more! Aren't I great? Thanks to the reviewers, and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Naruto squirmed in his seat. They'd been on the plane for a long time, and there was only a little while until it would land. He could see the streets and houses below. You could almost get lost just by looking at it! He turned to his left and noticed Sasuke was still asleep. So, he did what any one would do.

"Sasuke! We're almost there, get up!" Naruto yelled into his ear, his voice sounding weird from the plane.

"What?! Hn. I'm up..." Sasuke mumbled and rubbed his eyes. He'd slept the whole flight.

Naruto didn't like to admit it, but Sasuke was almost... cute when he was just waking up. So, not being one to keep his mouth shut, he expressed this opinion. "Oi, teme! How come your so cute when you wake up?"

Sasuke, who was now fully awake, blushed as people stared at them. "What the hell was that about? Besides I'm not 'cute'. Puppies are cute. Uchihas are not cute."

"I highly disagree. You looked adorable, but now that your awake, your just a grouchy Sasuke again!" Naruto grinned and looked out the window. They were only a few metres from the ground, and the plane hit with a soft 'thud'.

"Whooho! We're here! First thing I want to do is try the ice cream! I heard it's really good!"

"And how would you know?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering how the boy had learned about this when they'd only decided to go last night.

"I read the tour guide in the front pocket of the seat while you were asleep! Plus, I'll be able to guide you guys so we won't get lost!"

Sasuke groaned. Something about letting Naruto lead them down the streets of a foreign country seemed a bit wrong to Sasuke. He knew something bad was bound to happen, which is why he'd suddenly wished he'd been awake and reading.

Lee shook Sakura awake gently as the plane came to a stop. They grabbed their carry-on bags and walked off the plane. Naruto was once again sidetracked by the airport, so it had taken them awhile to get out.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm starving and if we do not leave to get food right now I will personally kill you!" Lee shuddered at the voice of his girlfriend. Sakura could be scary when she was angry.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, if you were that hungry, you could have left without me!"

"No offence, Naruto-kun, but you'd probably wind up in the wrong hotel and then forget which one we were going to." Lee forced a smiled and they walked out of the building.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head. How could the blond idiot love flying? It gave him a headache that wouldn't go away until he woke up the next morning.

"Naruto, where are we staying?" Lee asked, sitting on bench outside the airport.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, the um...Aimand... Vati? Erm, no that's not right..."

"Do you mean Hotel Alimandi Vaticano?" The boy with pineapple hair from earlier had just come out the doors.

"Yeah! That's the one! Thanks, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and her boyfriend Rock Lee."

"My names Shikamaru Nara. Getting to the hotel will be such a drag. We'll have to take a train to the Terminal station called "Leonardo Express". Then we just have to follow whatever they tell us." The boy, Shikamaru seemed really lazy as he started walking towards where Naruto supposed the train was. "You guys can follow me, I guess. But you'll have to put up with my girlfriend, Temari Sabaku." Naruto must have only imagined him saying 'troublesome' at the end.

So, the group followed Shikamaru towards the train and they all got on. Naruto had managed to get side tracked once again by someone speaking in italian and he'd tried to understand. So, he had barely caught the train. From there, they took the terminal to the hotel. There were so many sights and sounds, Naruto found it hard not to start gasping at everything he saw.

"Dobe. It's just a city. We'll see it tomorrow." Sasuke was trying to be cool about the whole situation, hiding his own excitement.

"I know, teme! Hey, how about we just go to our rooms and order room service. After all, this trip is free!" Naruto grinned and was excited to no end.

Once they'd arrived at the hotel, and impatient blond, a red head and a guy with purple face paint were there.

"Shika! Where have you been?" The blond, Temari asked. She hit him over the head before hugging him.

"Troublesome woman. I'm here now. Oh, and these are my new friends I guess you could call them." Shikamaru introduced them and Temari responded with a "This is my brother Gaara, who's a psychopath and this is Kankuro, who wears make-up."

Gaara bowed slightly and said "Hello." Before he turned and took the card key from Kankuro and walked up to their room. Kankuro followed shortly after him.

"They seem... Nice." Lee said in an offer to be polite.

"Really? 'Cause their not. Anyways, we're here visit because I wanted to have a vacation with Shikamaru for once! Well, I'm going to go help him unpack. We're in room 15 if you need us." Temari then grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and dragged him away.

"Well, let's check in. You and Sakura can share a room, because neither me nor Naruto would like to wake up and hear moaning in the middle of the night." Sasuke was blunt and checked him and Naruto in. Lee had turned slightly pink and Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I-I'll check us in..." Lee found out that he and Sakura were in room 24, while Naruto and Sasuke were in room 25. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded a good night while Naruto felt the need to let the whole hotel know he was going to bed. "Good night!" He yelled.

Once they were in their room, and Naruto had claimed the bed near the window, Sasuke was about to turn out the light when Naruto stopped him. "I'm going to order some spagetti first! Do you want some?"

Sasuke, not really tired because of his 'nap', shrugged and said "Sure, why not?"

It didn't take long before it arrived and they gobbled it up happily. "Hey teme, can we go see the Trevi Fountain tomorrow? It's suppose to be one of the must-see things in Rome!"

"I couldn't care less."

"Great! You know, your suppose to make a wish at the fountain. Know what I'm going to wish for?"

"Even if I told you not to, you'd tell me anyways, so go ahead."

Naruto pouted for a second then grinned and sprung up and the bouncy bed. "I'm not telling you now! Ha! But, if it comes true I _may_ tell you..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childishness but stretched out his arms. He was still a bit stiff from the plane ride.

A knock came from the door. "R-Room service" A timid voice came from the other side.

"Ok!" Naruto jumped off the bed and opened the door. "Thanks..." He paused to look at her name tag "Hinata! We really appreciate this."

"Y-Your welcome." She then excused herself and left the two alone once again.

"So Sasuke," Naruto said in between mouthfuls of spagetti, "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?"

"If we're going to be bonding this trip or just going our own way and picking up chicks!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Oh well. Now we be as good as time as any. "Dobe, I don't want to pick up chicks. I'm gay." Sasuke found it rather stupid that even Lee had figured it out months ago while Naruto would only be finding out now.

"Oh... So, bonding, or picking up... guys?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. Who cares if his best friend was gay.

Sasuke was a bit shocked that Naruto didn't mind, but nodded. "I'd honestly rather just stay with you guys. Besides, I'm pretty sure some idiot in our group would get lost!"

"Yeah! Lee has such a one-tracked mind."

"...I meant you, dobe."

"Hey! That's mean, teme! For that I'm not going to talk to you!" He finished off the last of his spagetti and laid the bowl on the table. Then, he turned over and crawled under the sheets.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to sit on the end of Naruto's bed. "Naruto... Your just proving my point." Still no response. "Naruto..." Sasuke's voice grew dangerously low.

Naruto jumped up and yelled "Gotcha!" And sent the Uchiha flying off the bed.

"Ah! Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke stood up and sat back on Naruto's head.

"Your own fault!" Naruto laughed and hugged Sasuke.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold. You, despite being cold-hearted, are warm. Therefore, you are being forced to keep me warm!"

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke crawled under the sheets and let Naruto hug him. "Although NO ONE finds out."

"Finds out what? That your capable of caring? Fine, sure."

That being said, both boys fell asleep to the rhythm of the heater kicking in and the other's breathing.

* * *

**A/N: **

So, how did you like it? Anyways, the pineapple head was indeed Shikamaru. Bye for now!


End file.
